1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a substrate processing apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
A substrate processing apparatus used in a semiconductor device manufacturing process includes a substrate processing apparatus provided with a plurality of process modules including reaction chambers (for example, Patent Literature 1).